The Lost iPod Fiasco
by dark-phoenix-loves-kai
Summary: Tyson's iPod has been stolen!And there's a secret as to why it's so special to him. Where is it? And more importantly,why has someone even taken it? Wait! Who is this someone anyway? Tyka
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow! I haven't been here in a while. My bad. I've had too many problems to deal with so...yeah.

Spencer: Hey..a new story!!

dark-phoenix: Yeah! I know. Isnt it wonderful?!

Ian: -snorts- no

Tala: No need to be so rude, Ian!

Ian: I wasn't I was just -get's hit in the head with a vodka bottle- OW! TALA!! THAT HURT, FUCKFACE!!

Tala: -pretends to look shocked- What happened?

Ian: Don't give me that! You know what you did!

Tala and Ian: -arguing-

dark-phoenix: -sighs- Those two are at it again

Spencer: Yeah...should I do the disclaimer?

dark-phoenix: -nods- sure

Spencer: Alright...dark-phoenix-loves-kai does not own Beyblade 'cuz if she did, there would be lots of yaoi. And it wouldn't be a kids show. -smirks-

dark-phoenix: -blushes- Spencer!

Spencer: What? It's true.

dark-phoenix: -mutters- Whatever. On to the story!!

"talking"  
'thinking'  
/flasback/

The Lost iPod Fiasco

"OH!! Where is IT!! ARGH!!" A navy haired teen exclaimed as he continued searching for his most prized possession. No it's not his Beyblade but his...

"Tyson?" Max stared at his friend in mild concern. "What are you doing?"

The navy haired teen, also known as Tyson, looked up from his searching to look at his blonde friend. "Oh, Max! Thank God your here!!" He ran up to his best friend and hugged him. Max looked confused. "Uh...yeah. Um, Tyson, why are you making such a mess? Rei's gonna kill you when he sees this, y'know that right?"

The former world champion let go of Max. "Yeah, i know. It's just I can't find it."

Draciel's master eyed his friend weirdly. "What's IT? Then maybe I can help you find whatever your looking for." He suggested.

Tyson nodded. "Okay. I'm looking for my iPod. I can't find. I put it on my bedside table next to Dragoon and when I went to go get it, my iPod was gone. You haven't seen it have you."

Max shook his head. "Nuh-uh...I haven't seen it. Do you know when you lost it?"

The navy haired teen tilted his head. "Hmmm...weeell. Let's see, I put it on my bedside table this morning to take a shower because we had just finished practice and I wanted to freshen up. It was still there when I got out of the shower and after I was dressed. I was just about to grab my iPod when the phone rang. Oh! That reminds me, your mom called. She and the All Starz are coming over next week."

Max rolled his eyes. "Tyson, your losing focus."

Tyson laughed. "Heehee..sorry. Anyway, after I answered the phone, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I accidentally bumped into Kai when I was entering the kitchen." His angry escalated when he remembered what happened.

/FLASHBACK/

'I'm hungry. Time for a little snack. Hmmm...how about chacolate. Yeah that sounds-' The former world champion was cut off when he walked into something hard and fell on his butt. "Ouf! Ouch." He rubbed his sore rear end.

"Watch it." An angry voice replied.

Tyson looked up and saw Kai glaring down at him. "Sorry. i didn't see you and-"

Kai turned around at walked away. "Whatever. Just watch where your going you moron."

The navy haired tenn growled. "Why you..." He sighed. "What a jerk!"

'Oh well, I'll just go listen to my iPod and calm down.' He left to his room and stopped when his eyes landed on the bedside table. 'What the hell?! Where's my iPod? I left it right here!! OH GREAT!!'

If he would have looked out his doorway, he would have seen the person who stole his iPod, walking down the hallway listening to it.

/END FLASHBACK/

'Who would steal my iPod? It just makes no sense. Maybe a fangirl-'

"Hello!! Tyson! Anyone there?!" Tyson snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a hand waving infront of his face.

"What? Max?"

Said person smiled. "Finally. You like got put into a trance or something. What? Did you bump into something?"

Tyson's eyes widened in shock. "What did you just say?"

Max blinked. "That you were put in a trance or-"

Dragoon's master shook his head. "No. Before that."

The bubbly blonde looked confused. "You bumped into something."

The former world champion nodded. "Yeah. THAT'S IT!"

Max was even more confused. "What's it?"

"I bumped into something. KAI! I bumped into Kai! He might know where my iPod is." The navy haired teen ran out if the room and continued to run out of dojo and into the street. He kept running until he came the park. 'He's gotta be here. He's loves to sit in the trees.' He began to wander around the empty park. It was getting dark which explained for the emptiness of the park. 'I wonder where he's-Wait! There he is. And he looks like he's listening to-Is that my iPod??'

dark-phoenix: And there's chapter 1. I think this is gonna be a two-shot.

Spencer: This was random.

dark-phoenix: Yeah. And pointless. But who cares?? At least it's something.

Spencer: That's true.

dark-phoenix: It sure as hell is. Hey Spencer,where's Ian and Tala?

Spencer: -looks around- I don't know. They mi -something breaks-

Tala and Ian: We didn't do it!!

dark-phoenix: AWWW HELL NAW!! Bryan! Say goodbye to the readers for me, will ya?!

Bryan: Sure. -turns to readers- dark-phoenix-loves-kai says good bye and that she will see you all soon when she updates her stories. REVIEW PLEASE!!

Spencer: Very good Bryan. You didn't growl at anyone. Your doing really good with your anger.

Bryan: I know. I've been doing these exercises that help with controlling my anger. -hears shouting-

dark-hoenix: I'm gonna kick your sorry asses! You two broke my glass chibi bitbeast collection!! Your DEAD!! -chases Ian and Tala-

Tala and Ian: -running and screaming- AAAAAAHHHHHH!! HELP!! SHE'S GONNA KILL US!!

Bryan and Spencer: -sweatdrops-

Spencer: Now, if only we could get dark-phoenix to do those exercises

Bryan: -nods head. Yeah. If only 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost iPod Fiasco**

A/N: HEEEEEEELLLOOO!! Alive? Why yes I am. Thank you for your concern.

Bryan: SPENCER! dark-phoenix is talking to herself again!

dark-phoenix: What?! No I'm not! I'm just-

Spencer: -walks into the room- dark-phoenix are you okay?

dark-phoenix: Yeah, I'm just-

Bryan: OMG! SHE'S LOST IT!

Tala and Ian: -rush into room upon hearing commotion-

Tala: What's going on?!

Bryan: dark-phoenix…..SHE'S INSANE!!

Tala: No she's not, she-

Bryan: She was talking to herself!

Tala: -eyes widen- HOLY SHIT! SHE HAS LOST IT! Quick, grab her so we can restrain her! We gotta make sure the BBA don't find out 'bout this!

Ian, Spencer, and Bryan: RIGHT!! –walks towards dark-phoenix -

dark-phoenix: N-NO! Wait! You don't understand! I was just-

Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian: -tied up dark-phoenix

Bryan: Yes! We got her!

dark-phoenix: -sighs- Continue on to the story

Tala and Ian: STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!!

dark-phoenix: I'm not!! Oh, never mind.

Warnings: colorful (cursing) language

Chapter 2

To say Tyson was mad would be an understatement. He wasn't angry either. No, he was furious. Not only had his morning sucked because of all the hard training Kai made them do. It also sucked because when he had gotten his only chance to relax and listen to his iPod, it vanished. Now, he discovers that, not only had Kai stolen his iPod_ but_ said person is also _listening_ to it! Without his _**PERMISSION**_, too!

Tyson balled up his fists and stormed over to his soon to be ex-team captain. He stopped right in front of Kai, making sure to make his prescence known. "Kai."

"……………"

Kai just glanced up at him and kept listening to the song that was playing, occasionally mouthing the lyrics.

"K. A. I. Kai Hi-wa-ta-ri! "

"…………….."

The world champion's anger rose even more. He was shaking violently, attempting to control his anger. _'Fuck! He's doing this on purpose! Well, he won't get away with this!' _

The midnight haired teen leaned forward and practically ripped the earphones out of Kai's ears. The team captain jerked his head up and frowned at him. "What the hell?!" He growled.

Tyson just frowned at the dual haired teen while still holding the iPod's headphones. "What's going on?! You stole my iPod! That's what's going on!!" He panted.

Kai stared at him in utter disbelief. "What the…Is that was this is about? Your iPod?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You interrupted my peace for your fucking _iPOD_!!"

The world champion closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "I. Interrupted. Your. Peace? Is that what you just asked?" He replied.

The team captain looked at him in annoyance. "Yes. I did. What? You can't hear _AND _you're a moron?"

Tyson refused to give in to his anger. "No, I can hear perfectly. What I don't get is how YOU can stand there and accuse me of something when your completely at fault here."

Kai glared at him. "My fault? For what?"

Tyson could feel that he was about to blow. He just wanted to get his iPod and go home and relax. But seeing as Fate's a bitch, he couldn't even do that. "If you hadn't stolen my iPod, I never would have interrupted your fucking 'peace' or whatever the hell you call it. Look, just give me my damn iPod back and I'll be on my way."

"What's wrong with you? What happened to the Tyson who's always happy-go-lucky?" Kai eyed him suspiciously.

The midnight haired teen growled. "What's wrong with me?! I'll tell you what the fuck is wrong with me! I've had a shitty day, alright?! I had to wake up at 4:00 AM because you decided to be a motherfucking asswhole and made me train for 4 ½ hours when you know I went to bed at 2:00 AM and only got 2 hours of sleep. I lost to Rei AND Max at practice AND I have to go help Mr. Dickenson and Hiro down at the BBA. I'm tired, hungry, and stressed. I just want my fucking iPod and go home so I can relax while I still have time." He said on the verge of tears. (A/N: this is me right now while I'm going through my parents divorce. of course, I hurt people though. Ahem…yeah. Continue.)

Kai took a step backwards, a look of guilt visibly on his face. He averted his eyes and started to look at anything but Tyson. "I-I didn't know…..i mean-"

"Didn't know what?! How much of an ass you've been to me since the first day we've met? You're always rude to me. Especially me! I've never seen you get mad at the others like the way you get mad at me. You hate me, don't you?! All I've ever shown you is compassion and kindness. But nooooo. You just turn the other way and ignore me completely! Why?! I've never done nything to you, at least, nothing I can remember. B-But still, that shouldn't be the reason for you to treat someone the way you treat me. " Tears were streaming down Tyson's tanned cheeks, leaving wet trails behind.

Kai cringed at the sight of Tyson in tears. He also knew that he was the cause of the tears and he wished he knew a way to stop them. "Tyson….I-I'm sorry. I-"

Tyson held up his hand. "Don't. Just give me my iPod back."

The dual haired teen growled. Here he was, apologizing, and he justs straight out rejects it! "No."

Tyson blinked slowly. "What did you say?"

Kai took a step forward. "I said no. Why is this iPod so important to you? It's just a material possession. What importance does it have to you?"

The world champion lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "What importance does it have? It's. My. iPod. WHAT OTHER IMPORTANCE DOES IT NEED?! You-"

"Other than it's your iPod, I mean. You usually aren't this possessive of one of your belongings. Why the iPod?"

Tyson took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Because it's mine, now give it back!"

Kai held out his hand, causing the younger teen to stop. "Not until you tell me. I know there's a different reason. I can see it in your eyes."

Tyson looked away. "There's nothing else. Now give it back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Tell me and I will."

"Hell no!"

"Then I'm not giving it back."

"Look just give it back!"

"Not until you tell me."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Whya re YOU being so stubborn?"

"Because you stole something of mine and I want it back!"

"Just tell. What's the big deal? Your girlfriend gave it to you?"

"No, it's none of your business!"

"Just tell me!"

"ARGH! Fine! You wanna know where I got it from? I got it from my mom on my sixth birthday before she died! Happy now?"

Kai stood still, eyes wide in shock. _'H-His mom? She's…..dead?'_

"Your mom?"

Tyson looked ready to punch him. "Yes, Kai. My mom got it for me right before she died. I have a lot of……..family memories on my iPod. Photos, videos, and songs. There's even a song in there that my mom used to sing. An old lullaby she would sing to me before I went to bed. It helps calm me down when I have a hectic day." He sighed, tears starting to pool in his beautiful blue eyes. (A/N: I know he has brown eyes BUUUUT I feel like sying he has blue so deal with it.)

The team captain felt his heart clench painfully. He never knew Tyson had been going through so much pain and loneliness. And all by himself too. Man, did he have a major guilt trip now. He sighed and looked to the younger teen, who was still silently crying. The dual haired teen acted on pure instinct and embraced the midnight haired teen in a gentle hug. "It's okay. I'm here, Tyson. Just let it out."

And Tyson did just that. He sobbed on the front of Kai's shirt, soaking it with salty tears. Kai didn't mind. If only he had known how much pain Tyson had gone through, he would have been nicer to the blunette. Yeah, now he had a bigger guilt trip now. He waited until the sobs ceased. Tyson was hiccuping lightly, his throat sore from the intense sobbing he had done due to the years of being bottled up and nevering having a release.

"Tyson?" Kai whispered. He wanted to let the blunette know how sorry he was. "Tyson, I'm sorry. If only I had known, I would have-" He was cut off by a finger to his lips. He looked down to notice Tyson looking at him with those big bluse eyes.

"It's alright. It's in the past and doesn't matter. Let's just foret about it, okay?" He gently stroked his team captain's cheek.

The dual haired teen breathed in a sharp breath. His skin tingling wherever Tyson's finger touched. "But still. I would have been nicer to you. I-I acted that way because I thought you had so much power and strength. Like you could beat anything, a-and I guess I got jealous. I-I wanted to see if I could brake you. Then I saw that you had spirit and I repsected you for that. It just became a habit, I guess." He looked Tyson straight in the eyes and said, "I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. It's just part of who I am, considering all I've been through. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I……"

The blue eyed teen looked at him with puzzled eyed. "You what?"

Kai took a deep breath and said, " I-I…love you. I love you with all my heart and all my soul. I'm so sorry for the way I've acted and I know I can't take it back, but I was hoping that you could-"

He was cut off, yet again, when he felt lips descend upon his. He froze immediatley until he realized what was happening and slowly closed his eyes while returning the kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes until the annoying little thing called oxygen made them part. However, they stayed in each other's embrace, both panting heavily.

Tyson stared at Kai with so much passion. "Kai, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. I never told you because I was scared. I love you too. I always have. "

Kai smiled. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Tyson grinned. "Only if I get another kiss." He looked up at Kai, innocently.

Said person just shook his head and laughed "Sure." The two kissed again until they realized how late it was and continued their journey back to the dojo. As the two, new lovers, were walking, Tyson's ipod slipped out of it's case and fell on the grass of the field they were walking through.

Tyson bent down and picked it up. Just when he was about to pick it back into it's case, something caught his eye. He continued to satre at the iPod and smiled, showing Kai what he was smiling for. "Look, I guess my mom got an inscription on it, huh? Wonder why I never noticed that before."

Kai simply rolled his eyes. " I wonder. But it is a nice message. It seems your mom knew what she was talking about."

"Yeah. She did."

The message was simple, yet held great meaning.

_Risks are worth taking. You never know what will happen. _

_Love, Mom_

The blue eyed teen leaned against his new boyfriend's shoulder. "Yeah, risks are worth taking."

Kai nodded. "Hn. Cause you never know what will happen." He looked up at the sky, seeing it darken signaling that nightfall was approaching. "We'd better get back to the dojo or else your grandfather will throw a fit."

Tyson laughed. "I know." He started to laugh. "I can't wait to tell Rei, Max, and Kenny about this lost iPod fiasco."

Kai smiled. "Yeah. That'l be fun. All the mess we went through."

"Uh-huh. A big mess." The world champion's eyes widened. "Big mess! OH SHIT!! I made a mess ealier today at the dojo. Aw man, Rei's gonna kill me!"

The team captain chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't let him touch you. And if he does I'll cut off his hair."

Tyson laughed. "You'd do that for me?"

Kai smirked. "Of, course. I love you too much."

"Heh. I love you too."

THE END

Bryan: wow..the story's done already? Awwww. But we were just starting to have fun

Spencer: speak for yourself

dark-phoenix: That's what you asswholes get for tying me up!

Tala: Sorry! We a;ready said we're sorry! Can we get down now? Pleeeeeeeaaasse?!

dark-phoenix: No. Not until one of you does the reviews AND tells me who broke my chibi glass bitbeast collection

Ian: Tala did it!

Tala: No I didn't!

Tala and Ian: -arguing-

dark-phoenix: -rolls eyes- nevermind. I'll just leave you all up there.

Spencer and Bryan: SHUT UP!!

Tala and Ian: -silent-

dark-phoenix: -sighs- anyway, thanks for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites. It means a lot to me. Now, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINKED!! I know, Kai was OOC but oh well. I'm tired and I'm depressed. That's my reason. I know it sucks but I no give a damn

Tala: Could we please get down now? We didn't tie you to the ceiling. We tied you to a chair. There's a difference

dark-phoenix: I know and cuz I felt like it. You know, I was gonna let you down but now I think I'm gonna leave you up there

Tala, Ian, Spencer, and Bryan: NOOOOOOO!!

Spencer: Bryan..we should have made dark-phoenix do those anger controlling exercises

Bryan: Yeah. Please REVIEW cuz dark-phoenix sys she'll let us down if you do! PLEEEEEAAASSE!! Do it for the sake that I have to go to the bathroom really bad!

dark-phoenix: -cringes- we didn't need to know that. Weirdo. –whistles innocently while the Bboys are pleading her to let them go-


End file.
